


Gasoline & Sweet Candies

by seo10vely



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Markno if you squint, Slow Burn, character and ship tags will updated as the work progresses!, childhood friends to strangers to lovers?, markhyuck is dumb, might have light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seo10vely/pseuds/seo10vely
Summary: Mark and Hyuck are in "rival" bands and have to put up with each other while simultaneously reaching the same dream; fame & recognition.While seemingly at each other's throats, they realize that they miss the friendship they used to have as kids.If not rekindling their childhood friendship, maybe something more?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic i will be working on!!  
> this au is like my child and i really want to do a lot with it.
> 
> this is the short introductory chapter, enjoy :)

In the city of New York, located in an apartment complex on the east-side, two boys are basically inseparable. Mark Suh and Haechan (Hyuck) Lee live directly across from each other on the seventh floor. Ever since the little boy with golden skin and long legs moved in, Mark always had a friend to play with. Running up and down the hall, causing whatever kind of ruckus they could. 

_Inseparable._

After spending every second with each other everyday after school for 2.5 years, Mark and his older brother had to move. Rent became hard for the Suh duo to keep with, even in the area of New York they lived in. Goodbyes were hard, but Hyuck understood and that's all Mark needed from him. 

Mark and his brother, Johnny, moved to the north-side of the city. Jaehyun, Johnny's then college boyfriend, offered the opportunity, which was gladly taken. The Suhs were more than satisfied with their new residence, Mark didn't forget about Hyuck though. At the age of 11, Mark couldn't find any other kids to pal-around with on his floor. It made him always so bummed out.

That was until high school came around for Mark. He got a fresh start, new people to mingle with, classes, and interests. Incomes Jeno Lee, a care-free guy with a nice nose and cute eye-smile. Since Mark had made a promise to himself in eighth grade to never try to make a friend again, he hadn't initiated the friendship first. Jeno was very different from Mark personality wise. He seemed like a "bad boy" (what others described him as) that liked skipping classes and listening to indie rock music. 

**~**

"This shit is so underground dude, you don't even _know_ Mark."

"That's literally just Muse, you pretentious grease-pig."

**~**

Jeno had gotten Mark into music, like, _seriously_ , into music. They snuck out to go to concerts at hole-in-the-wall venues and had emergency mosh pits in the comfort of Jeno's bedroom. Jeno was the kind of excitement Mark needed in his life. 

One specific night, they drunkenly promised each other that they’d create a band, a badass rock band that wouldn’t even touch the venues they snuck into. Stadiums. Jeno and his cool emerald green bass-guitar and Mark’s light knowledge of how to hold a note. And as drunken bros do, they sealed their dumb promise with a kiss and laughed until their ribs hurt. 

_Mark had forgotten about Hyuck._

**~**

Hyuck felt empty without his apartment chaos buddy, he never really forgot about their time together. Before meeting the boy with big sparkly eyes, he was always lonely. Even his loving relationship with his parents didn't compare to the joy he felt with his best friend. The apartment hall was quiet, so quiet suddenly, neighbors started to worry.

As annoying as the _"Chaos Crew"_ was, people liked to acknowledge the only two kids on that floor’s friendship.

Hyuck had to revel in his sad apartment funk all until his father got a big break due to his job. With a well-deserved promotion and family savings of ten years, they finally got to move into a lovely little home in the south-side suburbs. This meant an entirely different environment for Hyuck after living in apartments his whole life. 

Suburbia.

Hyuck's parents had gotten to know their neighbors pretty well, so well that they forced him to become friends with their nerdy little kid. Hyuck thought it was sad that he had to be friends with the little guy. Jisung Park was a very small fifth grader that liked comic books and listening to video game themed remixes. He was extremely shy, but with Hyuck around, he started to talk a lot more. Before that, they were almost incapable of having an actual conversation.

Hyuck's time in eighth went breezy for him, it's the music that his mom introduced him to that helped him. Whether it was a relationship that lasted two weeks or a stressful day, music made him feel better. 

He loved music so much, for his 14th birthday his parents gifted him an acoustic guitar. They had noticed he was constantly writing and singing in his spare time. As he got older, he made it a mission to also get Jisung to grow up. They grew really close then.

High school was really the time for Hyuck to get into writing. He wrote every single day, constantly thinking of lyrics in the middle of class. Lyrics in his journals, on the homework he'd never see again, and on his jean jacket. He wanted to do nothing more than to create music. His music and English teachers were very impressed with his skills, he received a slew of writing awards.

_Hyuck had forgotten about Mark._

**~**

Graduation came all too soon for both boys. Mark and Jeno end up going to the community college on the north-side, both majoring in music theory. Hyuck majors in musical engineering in Washington D.C. on a scholarship. 

Hyuck learns the outs and ins of producing his own stuff, looking forward to the big end of the year finals. He gets to professionally make music instead of relying on his Macbook for recording (even though he made some bitchin' tracks in the comfort of his own room). 

Mark and Jeno struggle to memorize all of the important people that were involved with the creation of melodies and rhythms from around the world. Even though they started to regret majoring in music theory after three months, Mark finally went on to learn guitar. On broke college student funds and a little help from big bro, Mark was able to purchase his own guitar. He didn’t have to borrow the school's campus-only guitar. 

_Fender, American Ultra Stratocaster in Arctic Pearl and Rosewood._

During this time, Johnny and Jaehyun found themselves in a pigsty of a relationship. Lies that tangled with unfairly split rent payments is what broke them apart. Johnny had to get out of there, Mark knew it too. They left with no real plan, but just enough to get back where they started. Their true home, the _Perrylane Apartments_ located on the east side.

Even though they knew they had enough to keep themselves under a PerryLane roof, all was too late. The complex had shut down, soon to be bulldozed for a stupid strip mall with unsuccessful businesses. 

They settled for a too-good-to-be-true condo near the city, right next to some train tracks and above a very small hair salon run by a cute older black woman. She made sure they had food to eat and volunteering opportunities at the shop for a few extra dollars.

Johnny and Mark had found their new home.


	2. WE HAVE TO MOVE ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy time :)

Mark and Jeno head to the library to study for their big midterm of the semester. They spend hours shoving their faces in their textbooks and straining their wrists to write important information. As hard as they're studying, they still have to do the actual project. Writing an experimental piece with the things they found interesting and explaining it in essay form. Dreadful. Two hours later, they both sit back in the uncomfortable wooden chairs and take a break.

"I'm going to die, literally _pass away_ from this assignment". Mark grumbles, sounding exhausted.

"Same here, but there's a plus side to all of this work, you know that right-". Jeno replies, sleepily.

" _We get to have a fancy degree and sound cool when we talk about our music if anyone asks"_. They both recite just as they have done hundreds of times before.

For the past year they had been writing songs together, usually not caring if they have an actual meaning. In terms of judgement, they've only had Johnny and Jeno's older brother, Jungwoo, to hear their songs. Forcing them to sit down and watch them sing, desperately asking for advice despite them not having any real musical knowledge. 

Even though both men don't know much about how music "actually works", they still try to give pointers. Pointers based on their own music preferences, which is another downfall. Johnny listens to rock and Jungwoo listens to dance pop. All of their opinions cluster together and it becomes the boys' job to pick and choose the means of improvement. 

Mark and Jeno just kept writing and writing until they became confident with a song. Just a one. A grand opportunity arose while they attended their 9 am music theory lecture. The professor had worked with the music producing students to host an event. This event's purpose was to showcase the songs the producing students had been working on in the last two months. The boys just give each other knowing looks.

**~**

  
  


It was a week until the showcase event, which meant crunch time for Mark and Jeno. After signing up, they were emailed the information about how it was going to work. Each performer gets to do three songs, original pieces or covers, but encouraged to have at least one original. The one song they'd felt so confident in, they rehearsed its arrangement too many times to count. You can only do so much with a guitar and bass-guitar. 

Stress and frustration loomed over the two. Mark constantly thought about the melody, what notes he'd even play or what notes he even knew. Aside from him playing guitar, how was his voice? He didn't know if he considered himself "performer material". All of the thoughts just snuck in.

Mark lays on his mattress at home with his led lights on the blue setting. 

_Blue makes me think, Johnny, doesn't blue make you think?_

As he stares at his popcorn ceiling, he thinks about being onstage in front of hundreds of people. The adrenaline you could feel when all eyes are on you, the possibility of high expectations. It's not like people really knew who Mark was, he was just a guy at his college. Always seen with this bumbly alternative kid that never shut up about how his music taste was superior. 

He takes a deep breath.

Mark plugs in his guitar into his small amp and lays back down in his previous spot. He begins to hum the lyrics and lightly strum at the strings. His voice is low and soft.

...

_On this rainy day, I beg for your hand in marriage_

_I feel it's been a pleasure to bathe in my own discomfort_

_..._

_Like it's your last night_

_Move on_

_In the last light_

_Only so long_

_If you go outside_

_Move on_

_…_

He strums the main chorus' chords, just a little sloppily to really get the feel of them under his fingertips. On the other side of his door, Johnny holds his ear against it, listening to the series of notes. He smiles to himself, he believed in his little brother, he was proud.

**~**

The day of the showcase was upon them, Mark and Jeno's auras were tense, they couldn't think straight for the whole day. While Jeno only had one class to go to that day, Mark was on thin ice. 

  
  


**_Jebo_ ** _: dude. you can make through one more class. try getting that stick out your ass for AT LEAST ten seconds._

**_You_ ** _: shut up there's no stick up my ass-_

**_Jebo_ ** _: right…_

  
  


Mark made it a point to write all he could from his lecture, words just went through his brain and onto the paper without him actually listening. Something about an artist that used to only paint while in motion, _fuckin weirdo_.

As soon as the clock read four o'clock, he books it out of the lecture hall, warranting some strange looks from some bystanders. Carefully floating down the main staircase and dodging other students, he finally gets out of the building. Jeno is already there, waiting for him, trying not to laugh. Mark is ready to smack his shoulder so hard he sends him into the future.

They get to Jeno's dorm as fast as they could, quickly plugging in random shit. The stress of the room is very prevalent. Right as they're about to play a single thing, they look at each other. They give each other the " _have you eaten anything all day"_ look. Both of them awkwardly stagger to the mini kitchen to eat some chips and drink the homemade lemonade courtesy of Jeno's roommate.

Back to playing, they discuss the chords and tempo they thought about. The stress of the room soon became non-existent. They smiled as they played their instruments. Soon enough their jam session suddenly turned into an annoying game of " _sing everything you say"_. Just going back and forth, talking about their days and music stuff, but in dramatic riffs and cheesy jingle tones. 

  
  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  


_Show time._

Everyone sounded amazing (of course, they were legit musicians), Mark could tell the others worked crazy hard to create good stuff. He was glad to be around other musicians and that he was able to talk about music with them. Hearing others talk about their music and where they get inspiration from. All taken into consideration for Mark.

They were two acts away from everyone seeing them perform for the first time, not even expecting the duo in the first place. Do people even know that we play? The thoughts subtly return to Mark's head, but he immediately shakes them away. He was confident, and so was Jeno. Tuning guitars, singing at each other, discussing the times where they should look at each other, _should we try to be hot or something_ -

...

_"Welcome our next act, a duo by the name of Jarko!"_

Mark clears his throat, tests out the mic for himself. Jeno adjusts his guitar strap and smiles. 

_"Hello guys, I'm Mark and this is my best friend Jeno. This is our first time performing ever in front of an audience. Hope you guys enjoy-"_

First song, they chose to do a slower version of _Mr. Brightside_ just to get a feel for their crowd, if they would sing along. Yes, the white person national anthem. And turns out, their hypothesis was correct, everyone was having a good time. It didn't matter if the song was 148 beats per minute or 85, people loved it. A large round of applause, it was only the beginning for the two.

Their second song was a rendition of Placebo's " _Infra-Red"_. Although it was definitely an obscure choice, people enjoyed it. Only about four percent of the audience knew the words, but it didn't stop the rest from jamming out. With Mark's smooth vocals and enthusiastic guitar playing and Jeno's ability to successfully mimic the original song's drums on his bass-guitar, people realized that they found something special. 

Last song, Mark and Jeno look at each other and take a deep breath. Mark announces to the audience that they're last song was going to be an original, also quickly explaining that it's their first ever one. The crowd cheered blissfully with woops and some hollers. Mark smiled to himself.

They open the song by facing each other, powerfully playing the opening notes. Mark then turns to the mic and begins singing, his entire body getting into the groove of his own song. The crowd gets to hear the work of Mark and Jeno's writing skills, lyrics and instrumentals. Soon the crowd gets a wind of the tempo and starts clapping appropriately. 

_…_

_Like it's your last night_

_We have to move on_

_In the last light_

_Only so long_

_If you go outside_

_We better move on_

_We have to move on_

...

The song ends and there's a sudden silence that falls over the crowd, causing immediate worry for the two boys. The crowd then erupts with applause and whistles and the heart-sinking feeling diminishes. Mark and Jeno look at each other with pure joy, their mouths hang open in shock. They quickly pack up their own equipment from the stage feeling sweaty and energized, accomplished.

They share a big stinky hug and a "bross" (bro kiss) in happiness. For their performance, it almost seemed too good on their part. They were so nervous, but Mark believes that's what made them successful. They join the crowd to enjoy the rest of the acts, enjoying every single one of them. The people that make music at their college are amazing and you could only imagine what a band from a big university is doing. 

Johnny finally finds the two amongst the tight crowd, scooping Mark up for a bear hug. He gives a big hug to Jeno too. Preceding to compliment them on their performance, acknowledging how confident they were. He was more than happy for his little brother and his best friend, they're turning their dream into reality.

As the show wrapped up with the final act, people came up to Mark and Jeno and told them their set was " _sick as fuck_ ". Mark and Jeno thanked everyone that came by with the utmost appreciation. After it all, the boys were invited backstage for a compliment and social ring. 

Johnny takes them out for dinner. They talk about all of their unfinished songs over burgers, fries, and strawberry milkshakes. They had done it. _Jarkos_ did it. Maybe they can work on that band name, but for now they realized that they had potential. 

They had _potential_.


	3. STILL IN MOTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyuck time!!   
> lucas enters the battle and hyuck gets to go home for spring break.

Hyuck sits on the lawn of his university, the grass is soft. The spring is perfect in Washington D.C. especially when the cherry blossoms start to bloom. The sun beaming down on his skin as he writes lyrics under his favorite tree. He likes being able to enjoy his days off from classes. Anything inspires him to write, he enjoys focusing on the little things that surround him.

_ Sunflowers, daisies, peonies, and dandelions. _

He's been thinking about his very first producing final for the past few weeks. The classes are just what he needed, helping him go steps further towards his dream of releasing a self-produced album. 

The people in his main lecture are so friendly, but he overheard that it all changes during finals season. Everyone strives to have the most unique and well-produced song because a famous artist comes and critiques the classes' top five pieces.

Hyuck remembers watching the video where Pharrell comments on Maggie Rogers' self-produced track she had done for her final. Although slightly unfinished, he gave her the biggest compliments someone could ask for. Hyuck had watched that one specific video  _ thousands _ of times because he hopes for that kind of experience. He wants to be able to write and produce his own ' _ Alaska'  _ one day. The luck of a freshman having a good enough piece for the class to select is huge, but also rare.

He meets up with his roommate for lunch, they decide to go to the tiny Thai place on the corner from their dorm complex. Lucas Wong is a business major, his personality tends to be cold on the outside, but once you get to him he's bubbly and excited. Hyuck was intimidated by him upon first impression, what else could you expect from a tall and beefy guy that strained his face without even realizing. Turns out Hyuck is the kind of guy Lucas needed around him, someone to remind him to smile at people instead of glaring.

" _ Have you heard from that Alexis girl yet? I heard you guys hit it off pretty well the other day." _ Hyuck asks, shoving a very full wrap into his mouth.

_ "Unfortunately no, I don't know if she really even liked me that much. Do you think she'd call or text back? Like, genuinely-". _ Lucas responds while watching Hyuck almost choke on the gigantic mistake of a wrap.

_ "Of course, you're a sweet guy, of course, I don't know her personally so I can't just ask her. As far as I'm concerned you have more important matters to worry about."  _ Hyuck wipes his mouth with a napkin, his eyebrow raises.

**~**

Since Lucas had finished his last class, the both of them go back to their dorm. Their plan for the rest of the day is just to chill out. Lucas leaves to do laundry while Hyuck does their week old dishes. He hums his favorite songs and moves his hips side to side as he finds a rhythm while scrubbing plates and utensils. After everything is washed and put into the dishwasher for an extra clean. He plops himself on their ugly green couch.

While he waits for Lucas to come back, he grabs his guitar from it's stand and begins to play Yerin Baek's ' _ 0310' _ . It's a song he immediately fell in love with upon first listen, the soft guitar instrumental makes him feel warm. Although the song is sad, he feels at peace when he listens to it. 

Lucas comes back with their pink laundry basket beyond full which he holds steadily under his chin. They make sure to put away all of their clothing, one doing the hanging and the other, folding. Once they finish, Hyuck grabs his guitar once again because Lucas asked for a mini concert. 

Hyuck performs his four new songs he'd been working on to Lucas. He's Hyuck's biggest supporter next to his parents. His previous roommate was hostile and never encouraged Lucas' means to hang out. Sad, really. Lucas was a really good friend.

**~**

Hyuck sits in his spot between his songwriting buddies, listening to the professor talk about the first check-in for their pieces. One of the girls turns to Hyuck and asks him how his final was going. 

_ "It's going well! I'm almost done writing the music, just the basic stuff."  _ Hyuck replies with a big smile.

His other friend turns to express her stress about her final, Hyuck could understand, but her writing skills were astounding. Earlier in the year she wrote a really good song about a bruised apple for a random-object song assignment. He sends some encouragement her way and she thanks him for being so supportive. 

Before he exits the lecture hall he makes sure to secure his spot for the check-in. He chooses the earliest spot, 7 am, which is painful for him. He did make plans for the rest of the day to work on his final with the feedback he receives from his professor. 

He gets home and throws himself face first onto his bed and lets out a huge sigh. Today felt extremely long and he can't wait to go on break after next week. He was going to go back to New York to spend time with his parents, see the puppy they got, and catch up. He misses being at home, he misses Jisung and their dumb talks.

Hyuck and Jisung hadn't talked in months and it made him feel bad. Jisung had to start high school without his guide, but he does get to brag about having a friend in college. Unfortunately, Hyuck was always swamped with schoolwork and other responsibilities. The younger understood though and it's not like he hadn't made friends within his class.

The next day, Hyuck decided to call his little friend and give him the gift of his voice. Jisung picks up excitedly and yells into the speaker. Hyuck's ears almost burst, but he's glad that he's happy to hear from him. They continue to talk about everything they'd been dying to tell the other.

_ "-Yea! And you remember that friend I told you about that plays bass? Well, he's teaching me how to play! Maybe we can play stuff together when you come back to New York. I've been dying to show you my skills, I feel so cool."  _

Jisung just goes on and on about what's happened, filling in details that Hyuck asks about. Hyuck just wants to listen to his kid. He can't wait to see his kid. Hyuck begins sniffling just a little and Jisung immediately stops talking about the latest issue of  _ Squirrel Girl _ . As small tears fall over his round cheeks, he explains to Jisung how much he misses him. The younger lowers his tone and moves to his room to continue talking. 

_ "Haechan,,,you're gonna make me cry. Dude, oh my god stop, you're gonna make me saaaad!"  _ Jisung whines over the phone, intentionally trying to make Hyuck at half-giggle. 

_ "I miss my baby! Let me be sad you little loser. I love you man."  _ Hyuck responds half-laughing through his tears _. _

_ "I love you too Hyuck-" _ , he pauses for a few seconds,  _ "Shit!! Now I'M crying! Ughhhhh!"  _

**~**

Hyuck shows up to his early check-in with the professor and he's just as tired as him. Professor Hoffer thought it necessary to bring him a coffee which Hyuck, more than appreciative, takes. He plugs in his USB and brings up his partially finished instrumental. 

He explains the layers of his piece and what he plans to do with it. Hoffer tells him that the tempo could use a little tweaking, but everything else seems fine. Hyuck thanks his professor for getting up so early just to listen to his piece so far. 

He spends the rest of his day glued to his computer with a few pee breaks here and there. Lucas brings him some water so he doesn't pass out onto his keyboard. Six hours later of producing, his eyes start to twitch. He figures he should finally take a break that lasts longer than the average pee. He double-saves his work (just to be safe) and proceeds to crack every single bone possible. 

Lucas is scrolling through his phone on the couch, humming one of Hyuck's songs to himself. Hyuck moves his legs to sit and brings them back down on his lap.  _ How does Lucas even fit comfortably on this rugged thing, he's so tall. _ Lucas places his phone down after smiling at something that was on it and asks Hyuck if he wanted to watch something. Hyuck declines, as he needs a break from looking at a screen.

They decide on a  _ very  _ intense game of UNO, risking their friendship because it's fun. Making up new rules every single time a new round starts even though they already had special ones for themselves. Lucas wins five times and Hyuck wins three. This time doesn't compare to last time where Hyuck had to sleep on their kitchen island. It was a little more tame. 

They stopped after 21 rounds, Lucas wanted to play one more because the odd number had pissed him off. Hyuck blows a raspberry at his whiny roommate and lets out a high-pitched cackle. Since the taller lost to the smaller by one round, he has to make their dinner. Tonight's cuisine choice: a kimchi filled rice ball recipe Lucas had been dying to try.

With dinner a satisfying success, Lucas washes the dishes and Hyuck throws away any trash they left had behind. Faces washed, teeth brushed, and one retainer put in, they wish each other a goodnight. 

Hyuck stays up a little to think about lyrics; what would work and would he be able to use anything he's already written. He sits up in his bed and grabs his journal on his bed-side table. Looking through all of his music-less songs to which one would fit, if any. He stumbled upon his unfinished song that he titled " _ Still In Motion" _ , it's one of the songs he wrote while staring at the flowers on the college lawn about six months back. It's nice.

…

_ A dozen roses by the bed _

_ Aromatic, soft and red _

_ Another petal on the floor _

_ When they're all gone, desire more _

_ … _

**~**

Spring break was finally upon Hyuck and he was more than ready to go home and relax. With all of his bags packed, him and Lucas drive to the airport as they were both taking flights that day. As soon as they located their gates, they said their " _ see-ya-laters" _ and went their separate ways. Hyuck arrives at his gate's waiting area and cheers on the inside because he gets one of the corner spots with an outlet.

For two hours he reads one of his burner books to pass the time, occasionally checking his phone to see if his parents were up. Nothing. Which is perfectly fine by him, his parents need the sleep especially because the drive to the airport is about an hour. 

Lucas texts him that he finally boarded his plane and was about to take off to China to see his parents. Hyuck wishes him a safe flight, obviously knowing that he has no control over its safety. One last smiley face and Hyuck locks his phone once again.

Attendants finally surround the gate's exit and Hyuck sighs in relief. He should've taken a power nap while he was waiting, the time was starting to get to him. Grabbing his carry-on he waits in his line, checking the plane out from the window. Home is soon.

**~**

He wakes up from his hour nap just in time for his plane to be approaching JFK airport. He checks his phone for any updates and sees a text from his mom that they were on their way.  _ Text from 35 minutes ago. _ He sleepily smiles and wonders how Lucas was on his flight.

**_You_ ** _ : how are you doin', i'm about to land _

**_Luc :)_ ** _ : i'm only 4 hrs into my 14 hr flight...how do you think i'm "doin" _

**_You_ ** _ : oh shush it's worth it, you'll live! ;) _

**_read._ **

**_You_ ** _ : you whore, don't leave me on read- _

Hyuck gets down, stretching his body and letting out a yawn that burns in his chest. He was home again. He breathes in and out,  _ home _ . He heads for baggage claim and waits for his bags to show up. Easy enough, his suitcase is bright red and littered with band stickers. He spots his suitcase and collects it. Off to finding where his parents would pick him up, he stops by the airport Starbucks to grab an americano. 

Thirty minutes later, he sees that his parents parked their car in lot D. He heads over as quickly as he could. 

As he gets closer he sees not just two figures, but three. The third figure is ridiculously tall in comparison to his parents. And then it hits him like a punch.

_ Jisung. _

Hyuck starts to bolt down the long corridor with his bulky suitcase right behind him. He finally makes it to Jisung and runs into his arms. The two share the best hug in the entire world, or that's what Hyuck's dad called it. Tears start falling from their eyes as they try to communicate in happy hums, they're so happy they can barely form a single word. 

The drive home is quiet, but it's only because Jisung and Hyuck are texting each other to avoid being annoying for an hour. Both boys occasionally giggle because of the memes they share with each other. It's been too long for them both.

**~**

Hyuck's parents sadly had to go into work at least one more day before they're requested weeks off. In the meantime, the two boys hang out at Jisung's house. Jisung's mother was happy to see Hyuck again, telling him the cliche " _ Oh you've grown so much since I last saw you!" _

Jisung shows him his room, which changed drastically from the last time Hyuck was over. What used to be video game posters were now rock posters and polaroids of him and his friends. Hyuck was stunned; his nerdy little friend had turned into a slightly mature indie kid.

Jisung was happy to see that Hyuck remembered to bring his guitar with him. He showed him videos of his bass playing which Hyuck was impressed by. They talked about music and how Jisung turned into this rock crazed high-schooler. 

His friend, the bass player, had always been listening to cool bands and showing Jisung the latest releases from obscure bands. He was drawn towards it and finally caved in to ask for bass lessons. 

_ Oh how great it truly is to be back home, hanging out with his friend, seeing his parents and the new family dog. (a dachshund named Honey) _

  
  


__


	4. OBSESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the success of their first performance, mark wants to find a third member.  
> he hears about chenle, but does he join the the team?

Mark is doing work at home, he's working on an essay that he's barely interested in. Seven pages deep he decides to stand and type at the same time on his phone. Going in circles and figure-8's while his brain cranks out bullshit sentences. 

He finishes his last sentence and sends it in and then throws his phone on his laundry chair. Mark body-slams onto his mattress wrestler style and sighs dramatically. He was tired and only had enough motivation to finish his essay. At least he got it done.

His mind begins to race with whether he's done things he's supposed to or what could be coming up. All of it stops when Johnny opens his door to tell him their dinner was ready. His face lights up,  _ it was spaghetti night _ . Johnny makes all of it himself and it turns out amazing. 

While they enjoy their dinner, they start talking about the band. It's not a new topic, that is, it's been around a month since they're first public performance. Mark and Jeno were discussing the fact they could be stronger with more members, maybe just one more. Someone on drums perhaps, but where are they going to find a drummer that'd be easily interested? 

_"You met people from the production class right? Maybe ask someone from there, surely someone would take up the offer._ _ "  _ Johnny points his spaghetti-full fork at Mark

_"I mean, yea. Maybe I could stop by tomorrow and ask around?"_ Mark says unsure, staring at his three meatballs

Johnny agrees with him. Mark continues eating while his mind travels elsewhere.

**~**

The next day Mark finds himself leaving home earlier than usual to make sure he's able to catch at least somebody from the class. Jeno picks him up in his pajamas, definitely not fully woken up. Marks looks Jeno up and down,  _ band shirt and plaid boxers _ . It's not like he was getting out of the car, today was his day off from classes.

With the music playing and the sunrise, it makes Mark think about having to wake up when he was younger. Johnny forced him to wake up so early for school.  _ 5:35 am. _ The time is ingrained in his mind after so long.

They finally make it to the college half a deluxe album later, Mark thanks Jeno for the ride. Jeno sleepily tells him it wasn't a worry and proceeds to drive off. Time for the whole reason Mark woke up this early today,  _ find a drummer...or something _ . He jogs up the big staircase and breathes in the cool morning air.

Quietly entering the music hall, he finds that the first production class had already started and didn't want to interrupt. Mark sits down by one of the windows and stares out to watch the sun finally come out. He smiles as he sees the yellows and blues blend with each other. 

Two hours later the first class lets out and Mark jolts up from his brief nap. He sees a diverse crowd of people file out of the studio. 

He squints and tries to figure out who'd be nice to ask about joining some band. He decides on a tall blonde girl carrying a guitar case, not the exact person he's looking for, but she looks nice. 

Mark accidentally startles her and she doesn't see him for the first two seconds. " _ I'm not that short-" _ Mark thinks. 

Her eyes meet his big curious ones and smiles. The girl actually recognizes him from the showcase and he's taken aback. He asks her if she knew of anyone that plays drums well, either in the class or not. 

The girl, who Mark now knows as Alice, tells him of a few people that play the drums. He types them down in his notes app. Alice mentions to him that one of the guy's she said was in the production class. She points him out to Mark, he's walking into the bathroom. He wishes her a big thanks with some finger guns. 

Mark thinks about following the guy into the bathroom and asking him there, but realizes it's weird. He pulls a Troy Bolton and hangs by the door until he walks out. When the guy walks out, Mark taps his shoulder innocently. The kid turns to him confused with his eyebrows raised. Mark reassures him that he means no harm to him.

_"You play drums right?"_ Mark asks him excitedly.

_"I mean yea...who's asking"_ The guy responds to him, slightly hostile.

_"I'm looking for a drummer for my band and was wondering if you were interested!"_ Mark smiles with a thumbs-up.

The kid just looks at Mark with a blank stare and a raised eyebrow. Could he be more suspicious? 

_"Um, I'm not sure. I have no idea who you are my man."_ The guy says flatly. 

Mark then introduces himself to the kid, apologizing for being so aggressive. He finds out the kid's name is 'Chenle', but then quickly finds out his nickname even though he could totally pronounce his actual name. They walk to the campus food court to talk more comfortably. Chenle starts to ease up on Mark, he seems nice enough.

**~**

Mark shows up to Jeno's dorm to bother him about their potential new drummer. He ended up talking with Chenle for a few hours before he had to go to one of his classes. They talked about how it would make their band a lot stronger if they had a drummer. The only problem they kind of had was that Chenle was really only used to percussion and never really tried to play them in terms of a rock band.

Jeno listens in on what Mark has to go on about, soaking in the information like a sponge. Mark was happy to relay all of the ideas he had if this were to actually go through. He thought about all of the songs they had already written, but with a real beat.

_"Mark this sounds great, it really does, but does this kid even have the time to be in a band?"_ Jeno interrupts Mark's excited rambling.

Mark thinks,  _ did that even come up when they were talking? _

_"We didn't...discuss...that. But I think if we could work something out-"_ Mark replies nervously.

_"Dude, you're thinking way too fast about this. I know you want our band to expand, but we both have to think about this."_ Jeno meets Mark's eyes, brows furrowed.

Jeno was right, Mark had been caught up in the sudden euphoria of finding the guy so easily. He hadn't even seen him play, he doesn't even know if he could play rock. They would need to all meet up, Jeno couldn't be left out in this process at all.

Mark sank into the couch and sighed.

_"Sorry I got too excited…"_ He huffs out.

Jeno pats Mark's shoulder and gives him a reassuring look. He proceeds to get up and tug Mark along with him. 

_"We'll get there man,"_ Jeno says while walking towards the kitchen _"you want something to eat? My roommate and I went shopping earlier, I got stuff."_

Mark stretches his arms and nods at Jeno. He goes to his backpack for his journal to write down a reminder to meet up with Chenle again. 

...

While the both of them eat, the topic of high school comes up. It's where they became fully invested in music, Mark being more new to it. High school was a mixed bag for the both of them, especially when it came to their friendship. For a short period their friendship turned into a relationship.

Mark brings it up, it's not like it affected them in any way, it made them more comfortable with each other. Their relationship wasn't too serious because they were both just testing the waters. 

Despite that, they enjoyed their time together. After a year, it became apparent that they were better off as friends. They've been through so much together, it would definitely take a lot to break them. A lot.

_ "Remember that time we snuck onto campus at 11 pm and then jumped into the school pool?" _

_ "That was the craziest thing I had done during that time. Johnny got so mad at me, it was kinda hilarious actually." _

_ "It got crazier after that?" _

_ "I mean, I hang out with you, you've always been on the rebel side" _

_ "Is that an insult or a compliment?" _

_ "Psh- Whatever you take it as." _

_ "Both." _

  
  


After eating, Mark figures that it was time to leave. It was late and he needed to be home to help Johnny with something. As Mark leaves, Jeno's roommate comes home and plops down on the couch. Mark and Jeno look at each other to laugh.

...

Mark meets up with Chenle again. 

It's not like Chenle wasn't interested in becoming a band member. Once him and Mark got to talking, he at least encouraged the idea. Still skeptical about the concept, he listened to all of Mark's ideas. 

When Chenle heard about Jeno's concern about him not having the time to be in a band, he felt extremely..invited. It's nice to know that someone cared about his time and mental health. He was going into this blind, not knowing how a band works.

Chenle was just a kid, lucky enough to be considered a gifted kid. Truthfully, he just played percussion drums. It was enough to get him a good scholarship for university in his next year. He has to think long-term unfortunately. 

" _ Mark, I think this is a really great opportunity and I really want to do it, but you know I'm transferring to uni next year." _

_ "Right, I didn't forget, maybe just one rehearsal? Please?" _

He thinks, one rehearsal wouldn't hurt at all. They don't even know what he really sounds like, he hasn't even met Jeno. 

They organize a date and time when they're all free. They're finally going to have some time together, get a feel for being in a band. Chenle was kind of excited, but he wouldn't exactly say it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
